iLike You
by XxFMDxX
Summary: Someone's been bothering Sam Puckett!...HmMmm Freddie Benson is coming to the rescue though! But what will Sam's reaction be? Found out and Read ;  Seddie of course. R&R please. T because i am infact a teen xxx sorry about my English though-Muchlove


_**Hi guys this is my first time to upload a story so please be nice and hope you will write a review **_

_**This is just a little one shot for Seddie probably not good but I tried my best.**_

**Freddie's POV **

I was walking to my locker to get my Maths and Biology books when something caught my eye, it was Sam with this boy by the stairs and it seems that the boy had his arms around Sam and she doesn't look happy. I walked closer so I could hear what they're saying.

"I told you not to touch me! I don't like you!" Sam yelled as she got rid of his arms and walked away. The boy, I don't know his name yet but ill found out now, has a disappointment look in his face and tried to grab Sam again but before he could grab her again I showed up and I saw Sam's face with relief? I have a bad feeling about this guy.

"Hey…" I said. "Yo! What's up dude?" said the boy with a 'Aw he ruined the moment' face. "My names FREDDIE not dude! What's yours and you seem to be annoying Sam?" I said walking up to him more closer. "Ma names Bradley and Sam's my girlfriend" he said and for some reason my heart cracked a little in the inside and a frown face grew on mine. "NO I'M NOT! How many times do I have to tell you I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Your. GIRLFRIEND!" I sighed in relief. "Phew!" Sam and Bradley looked at me with confusion _'Oh geez did I just said that out loud' _"Whaaaaat?" I said trying to distract them with my high voice and my face was blushing…. Sam giggled. Before Bradley could say another word Carly came up to us "There you are guys hurry up we're going to be late for Maths!" Carly grabbed Sam's hand and mine and dragged us to Maths.

Sam sat in her chair next to mine and Carly. I still have a blushed face. "Why did you say PHEW" said Sam with a smile on her face one eyebrow up. _'Oh no I knew she would ask me here' _

"Uhm n-no r-reason w-why?" I said sluttering. "Oh I don't know its just that you seem to be relieved when I said …." Before she could finish her sentence I said very quickly "I was worried okay! . I didn't have a good feeling about that guy so I didn't want you to be his girlfriend and I like you so I care for you so I don't want him to be you BF" I turned around so I have my back on Sam but I know she have a shock face. "You like me and you care about me?" with an 'Awww' voice "YEees I know you can laugh at me now tell everyone I said that and embarrass me to the whole class!" I said with a worried face. Sam stand up and walked to the front…. _'OH NOooo'_

"Sam I was kidding. Get back here!" I said but she ignored me. Sam took Mrs. Briggs Megaphone from her bag and bang on the blackboard. "LISTEN UP EVERYBODY I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" everyone went to their seats and listened to her. "Okay as you all know Benson here RIGHT?" everyone nodded. "He said he like me…" with Sam's smirk on her face and everyone laughed my face is red as TOMATOE now.

"SHUT IT! I'm not finish! …. I like him Too! So if everyone laugh again I'm gonna break your arm and make sure it will never come back from its normal position!" everyone went silence "THAT's ALL" she finished and gave me a wink I smiled at her. "And one more thing NOBODY make fun of this nub because he is MINE now" and came back seating down on her seat "Thanks Sam. So does that mean you like me too?" she rolled her eyes and got out of her seat again and came to me to give me a peck on my lips. "Did that answer your question?" "Yeeaaaaahhh…" And we realised Carly with a Big grin on her face "IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS" and gave us both hugs.

"So the Pinis tonight for our first date?" I said grinning "Are you kidding me?...Heck YEAH!" Sam said so excited. And for that she gave me a longer kiss this time but it has to stop because Mrs. Briggs came in the classroom looking for her MEGAPHONE… 'OH ohhh Sam you might want to put this away now" I said trying to give it to her but before she could grab it from my hand "BENSON you again? Go to my office NOW! " she yelled in front of my face. "But…" I tried to say it wasn't me "NO Buts young man" she yelled again "Yes Ma'am!"

I followed her but before I could leave Sam grabbed my hand "Sorry…" with a pout on her face. "That's fine your my girlfriend now so I'm gonna let this one off the hook" I said and winked at her and kiss her on the cheeks. She blushed ,"Awww. See you after Maths then boyfriend" I smiled "Freddie!" Mrs. Briggs shouted from outside the classroom. I ran quickly before she smack my head like last time. I waved to my girlfriend Sam and to my best friend Carly as I walked out the room.

**That is all hope you like it Maybe you could give me suggestions (by clicking on the review button) for my next story about Seddie. Don't be mean because AGAIN I'm NEW ….. xxx **


End file.
